The Girl Within
by blaze-firestorm
Summary: Raven's emotions begin to lose control, and a mysterious visitor tells her that her father is planning to attack her world. R&R, COMPLETE.
1. Battle Time

The Girl Within

Summary: Raven's feelings have always been hidden. But she's been acting very strange lately, and Robin has noticed…

Disclaimers: I do not own the Teen Titans. Sadly. I do, however, own the Psycho Hippy, the really lame villain that shows up in the fanfic. Also very sad. You can take him if you want, I don't like him

And now, everyone, prepare to be amazed by the wonderfulness that is my first story EVER!!! Be kind if you review… I am new to this writing stuff. Usually I just draw… :)

And now, our feature presentation!!!!!!

* * *

At the Titan's Tower:

The Titans are all just hanging out, when….

Alarm: WEEooo WEEooo WEEooo… (etc)

BBRobin: TITANS, GO!

Robin: BB, that's not cool. Titans, GO is SOOOO my line

BB: I know, but I've always wanted to see what its like!

They leave, but Raven is still standing there, looking out the window.

Robin: Raven, let's get going!

Raven: Oh, sorry (blushes, but Robin doesn't notice)

They leave.

In downtown Jump City:

A strangely dressed, psycho hippy-gone-mad-and-twisted is playing a shiny gold guitar, and singing (quite badly).

Psycho Hippy: (singing) You all know love ain't the way to go! Hate! Hate! Hate! (AN: Okay, so it's a little lame. But he serves the purpose of starting the darn story.)

Star: Why is that poor man crying in pain?

Cyborg: Um, Star… I think he's trying to sing.

Star: Ohh…..

Psycho Hippy: Listen to my song! Hate is the only way to go! Hate, HaTe, HATE!

Robin: This guy really is lame. He's not even really doing anything, just disturbing the peace. Let's get him.

Firestorm (that's me): Sorry, I needed a filler. You think this is lame, trust me, it gets worse.

Guitar: I really didn't have anything to do with this!!! He just… made me! Yes!! I have no involvement, don't send me to prison, please…. I have to take care of my family… (babbles on)

Robin: Raven, do me a favor? Shut it up.

Raven: (She seems to be deep in thought, then "wakes up") Huh? I thought….uh… you'd never ask.

Raven covers the guitar with a black aura, which promptly shuts it up.

Cy: How was that thing even talking?

BB: I don't really want to know….

So, in short, they wrap up the Psycho Hippy, and throw him into jail.

Psycho Hippy: I wouldn't be in here if it weren't for you meddling kids!!!

BB: Umm, dude? That's like the wrong show

Psycho Hippy: Oh…. Sorry

And they leave. And the Psycho Hippy eventually leaves prison, starts a happy family with one of the former inmates, and becomes a contributing member of the community.

Back at the tower….

Robin: Well, that was pathetic. Who wants pizza?

BBCyStar: Me!

Terra: Me too!

All: What are you doing here Terra? You're supposed to be encased in stone!!

Terra: I didn't want to be encased in stone anymore! I got bored!

Firestorm: Terra, you have to stay there! I don't let you out until later!

Terra: Aw man…. (goes back to stone)

Raven: I'll pass on the pizza. I'll be… in my room.

Raven walks away, and Cyborg and Beast Boy start fighting about whether or not the pizza should have tofu on it.

Robin: (To Star) Have you noticed her acting strange lately?

Star: You mean, stranger than usual?

In Raven's room….

Raven enters, and closes the door. Then she listens, makes sure no one is near….

And that's all for this installment, folks! I'll update if I get some reviews… till then, tata!

-Firestorm


	2. Within

Welcome back!!!!! This is Chapter 2 of my fanfic, The Girl Within. And thank you soooo much to any and all reviewers, especially SangoXKirara, my first reviewer ever!!!!! (and I don't know yet if terra will make a entrance… I kind of doubt it though, as I haven't yet figured out a good way to get her out of the bloody rock, or a good reason to do so.)

Here's where we left off…

_Raven: I'll pass on the pizza. I'll be… in my room._

_Raven walks away, and Cyborg and Beast Boy start fighting about whether or not the pizza should have tofu on it. _

_Robin: (To Star) Have you noticed her acting strange lately?_

_Star: You mean, stranger than usual?_

_In Raven's room…._

_Raven enters, and closes the door. Then she listens, makes sure no one is near…._

And then it was total cliffhanger!!! (erm… maybe). Anyways, heres the next amazing bit!!!

PS I'm going to take myself, Firestorm, out of the story, for a couple reasons:

I have another character that I made up that is pretty much based on my own personality. She won't come into this story, but I will be writing about her later, and if I start putting myself in my head will explode

I can't keep it up with the mood of the story

Its too darn annoying.

So, enjoy Chapter 2: Emotions

WAIT!!! I FORGOT!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, then… well, I don't know what would happen.

In Raven's room…

Raven enters, and closes the door. Then she listens, makes sure no one is near, and walks over to her bed. After another double check, she gets the freaky mirror thing and pops into her head.

In Raven's head…

Raven: Everyone! We need to talk!

A bunch of Ravens in all different colors come zooming over. They take seats. Attending are the pink-cloaked Happy, a grey Apology (A/N Not Timid. I hate that name), green Bravery, yellow Knowledge, orange Rude, lavender Mystery, brown Humor, red Anger, and a kind of dark reddish-type cloaked Love. They all started to talk at once, but Raven glared at them and they became quiet again. But this was enough to start Raven off on a little tangent about behavior, which was the reason she had called this little, erm, meeting anyways.

Raven: For the love of Pete, why do you-

Love: (Interrupting) Pete? Who is this Pete? You don't want any of his love – trust me, I know, I am love! And that Psycho Hippy guy was so totally wrong… love is waaaay better than hate and anger.

Anger: (eyes turning a not-so-fond-looking shade of red) What do you MEAN love is better? I should cook your goose (A/N: That is soooo the best phrase ever) just for saying such a thing!

Love: Bring it on!!!

They jump at each other and the little dust cloud that means there's a fight going on forms. Raven and the other emotions just look on.

Knowledge: Let's ignore this way overdone struggle between love and hate, and get to the point: Raven, what were you trying to say?

Meanwhile Bravery is trying to separating the two dueling emotions, but gets yanked in to the dust cloud.

Raven: Enough. (Her hands glow black; she is obviously ready to shoot them.)

Love and Anger stop dead in their tracks. Bravery gets up, brushes her self off, and goes back to the other emotions.

Raven: Thank you. Now, back to business. Would someone please explain to me why you are all so out of control?

Emotions: (shuffle around a bit, looking quite embarrassed.) We…. We don't know.

Raven: What do you mean? I spend hours meditating every day. You HAVE to be controlled, or else…

All: Or else Trigon will use me to take over the world and destroy the only people I've ever cared about.

Mystery: We know how it goes.

Humor: We've memorized the blooming thing off by heart, already!!

Knowledge: Blooming?

Humor: (shrugs) What can I say? I'm Humor… It's my job to use really weird words.

A Mysterious Voice: I believe… that I can help.

They all spin around in shock at the Mysterious Voice.

Raven: Who are you??

Mysterious Voice: I am Arella. Raven… I am your mother.

CLIFFHANGER!!!! Wahahahaha! My Cool Whip and I leave you in suspense!!! What? You say you have not met my cool whip??? Oh no!!! Well, Cool Whip is the best thing that has ever been invented. I am going to use it to take over the world!!! Just so you all know…. Hehe :) Happy Thanksgiving to all Americans! Send some reviews and I will update… but no reviews means no updates, and I will be sad. 'K, bye!


	3. Facing Fears

Welcome to Chapter 3: Facing Fears. Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy. This time I promise not to go overboard on my little introduction… I had had a little too much Cool Whip the other day, sorry. I'm adding a forward for the story later (yeah, I know, wrong time for a forward) which will explain some of my up-coming stories, which I am brainstorming now. And this is where we left off…

Oh! Wait! I almost forgot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Duh.

And on with the story!

Raven: Who are you??

Mysterious Voice: I am Arella. Raven… I am your mother.

One of the emotions (we won't say who, to preserve her posterity) falls off the rock she's sitting on.

Raven: B-but… h-how... why are you here??

Arella: Your father is planning an attack on your dimension. He has gathered many allies together, and they will come in seven days to try and break your control, so you may serve as a portal from this world to the seven circles of Hell. I came to warn you.

Raven: But I felt no warning…

Arella: No warning? Look at you! Your feelings are entirely out of control! Your father's influence has already begun its attack!

Everyone except Arella glares at Anger, who promptly dives behind a tree, shrieking "IT WASN'T ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Bravery: It HAD to be you!!!! You're the one most like Trigon, the only one who could possibly-

Arella: (interrupting, but not rudely, as she is the one with the info here) It's not her.

Anger sticks her tongue out at bravery and re-joins the group.

Arella: It's your very nature, Raven, the part of you that is of your father, that breaks the control over your emotions. There is no way to stop it, but you can ease the attack with meditation, just as you always have.

Raven: But Trigon… how are we supposed to stop HIM? Its not really that easy to say no to a thousand year old demon and his little cronies when they want to destroy the world.

Arella: You must try. Tell your friends what will happen. They will believe you. Together, you must try to stop him from his attack. But you must be careful, Raven. If Trigon touches you physically, it will break your control, and you will be in his power.

Raven: But how can I tell the team?

Arella: Don't look at me! I had no friends when I was younger and wound up joining a cult for crying out loud. People skills? NOT my area of expertise.

Raven: Thanks a ton, mom.

Arella: (spinning suddenly) And YOU! (pointing at emotions)

The emotions all cluster together, trembling.

Arella: Just… behave yourselves.

Emotions: (a few nods, a salute) Yes ma'am!

Arella: (Hugging Raven) Good luck, my little one. Good luck.

(She disappears)

Raven: You all heard what she said. Behave. (She leaves, and we see her back in her room)

Raven gets up, and walks over to the door. She hesitates, then pushes the door open and walks towards the main room, where her friends and teammates are gathered.

Raven: What fun, I get to tell them that a demons on his way.

And that's a wrap! Sorry this one's not as funny, but the next chapter will be. I mean, jeez, how light can you be when your mother's telling you the worlds gonna end????

Anyways, read and review, and I'll update. See ya!

-Jack


	4. Spitting it Out

Chapter 4: Spitting it Out

Well, hello everyone… if anyone's even READING this. I got only one review... (thank you, Biz!!!) but I'm going to try this one more time. Please review. If I don't get at least 4, I won't update. So it depends on how much you all want to read it.

That happy message over…

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, then… Slade would have his intestines ripped out, and my friends and I would play four square with them at the nearest four-way intersection.

Raven walks towards the living room, trying to figure out how the heck she's going to tell her friends about this latest attack on humanity.

Raven: (thinking) Should I just tell them straight out? Or maybe warm them up to the subject with "Hey Beast Boy, Cyborg, remember the guy you fought that time you were in my head?" No, that wouldn't work. What about… a joke! "What's big, scary, red, and about to attack the mortal plane? My father, Trigon!" No, that would scare them. Me telling a joke, that is. (Sighs) I'll just tell them.

She reaches the living room. Her fellow Titans had finished off that pizza. After all, they are teenagers. (A/N: They had ordered extra cheesy pizza, because Cy and BB couldn't agree on any other topping.) Now they're just hanging out. Cy and BB were playing videogames, Robin was flipping through his CDs, and Star was watching the videogamers.

Cy: Look out, ya little grass stain. Cyborg's coming for ya!

BB: Ooh, I'm so scared. (Cy passes him) Dude! You're winning! Not cool!!!

Raven enters the living room, and tries to speak

Raven: Um… guys…. I, uh…

Star: (looks over at her, then back at the rest of the Titans) Friends. I believe friend Raven wishes to speak.

Robin: (looks at Raven) What's up, Raven?

Raven: (hesitates for a moment) Well… my mother "visited" me just now. She warned me that my father, Trigon, is preparing a demonic host to try and take over the mortal plane. And he will attack in a week. I… I need your help to try and defeat him, because if I physically touch him, he will be able to unlock my emotions, and any control I have over my power will be destroyed.

She looks around. BB's mouth is hanging open, and he looks kinda dazed. Cyborg has dropped the control, and Star looks worried.

Raven: (Thinking) Darn, I think I short-circuited Beast Boy's brain again…

Robin: I have a question. Is this why you've been acting strange for the past few days?

Raven blushes a little, embarrassed that it had been that obvious. They all flinch as something explodes in the kitchen.

Raven: (thinking) There it goes again! I need to work on control! (Speaking out loud) The side of me that is… of my father… has been working to ruin my control. I may have seemed a little distracted because my emotions are being a hassle.

BB: (Snapping out of his little daze) You mean… that way big, ugly guy that Cy and I met earlier is trying to blow up all to kingdom come, just like the Spanish tried to do to the Polish when we had World War IIII?

Everyone has a big sweat drop on the back of their heads, except Star, who looks thoroughly confused.

Star: (to Robin) What is he –

Robin: Just ignore him. He learned history off of a cereal box, remember? (A/N: The Revolution episode, remember? Oh man I loved that one! Especially when BB becomes a Brit….)

Cyborg: (To BB) Weren't you listening?!?!?! We all gotta help her, or we're all gonna die!

BB: Oooooooooh.

Raven: We must start preparing, immediately.

And with that, they all rush off, doing whatever they can to stop the evil bad guy. (A/N: As supposed to a not-evil bad guy, of course.)

Aaaaaaaaaaand that's a wrap! 4 reviews or I ain't updating, no kidding!


	5. Preparation

Hello! This is chapter 5: Preparation. And just so you know, it has no redeeming value, so you have every right to ignore it. And thank you to all my reviewers, whose names not all known because I allow anonymous viewing!!!

Oh, and don't expect an update before next Friday… I have midterm exams next week. :P

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS.

Each Titan is doing what they can to prepare for Trigon's attack. Robin's in the training room, Starfire's is zooming around the city working on her reflexes, Cy is going through a systems update, Raven's meditating, and Beast Boy is… at the grocery store?

BB: (Thinking) Well, the second Raven told us about that whole attacking… uh… thing… I realized what I had to do. Buy garlic! I mean, dude, its perfect! All these evil psycho bad guys are afraid of garlic, like in that vampire movie! Wait till I tell Raven, she'll realize it's a perfect plan!!!

He grabs all the garlic at the store (20 pounds), and throws it in the cart.

BB: (Sniffs at the garlic) Phew! Dude, that reeks!

He walks to the cash register to pay. People wrinkle their noses, and run out of the store. He dumps the garlic on the checkout counter. The cashier looks thoroughly disgusted. Beast Boy pulls out a wad of cash, dumps it on the counter, and looks at the cashier.

BB: This enough?

She nods, just wishing he'd get out of the store. He puts the garlic back in the cart, and wheels it away.

Back at the (fresh-smelling) Titans Tower…

Robin is beating at the punching bag and talking to himself.

Robin: So one of our team mates is half-demon. What an interesting team we make. I'm the only one who's 100 human. There's a half-demon, a half-machine, a green kid with animal DNA, a gorgeous alien princess… did I just think that?!?!?! (Shakes his head to clear the thought) And what are we going to do with this demon problem? Rae can't even touch him!!!

He goes on plotting, but I'm bored with this. Let's check in on Star…

Somewhere in Jump City…

Starfire is zooming around, practicing avoiding stuff at top speed, and throwing star bolts. Unfortunately for her, she gets distracted by a squirrel in City Park…

Star: Hellow, little woodland friend. How are you tod-- (THUNK!!! She hits a tree, quite hard.) Workblet knut! That caused me pain! (She gets up, brushes herself off) I think I will return to my friends in our tower-shaped-as-the-letter-tee.

Back at the Tower:

BB: (Panting) Finally… got this cart… home…. I just gotta… get it upstairs… and show Raven!!! (Heads for elevator, which probably exists as I can't imagine walking up alllllll those stairs).

In Raven's room…

Raven: Azarath… metrion… zinthos… Azarath… metrion… zi- (She hears knocking, gets up.) If it's someone who's going to annoy me… (she doesn't finish, but we can guess what she would do)

She opens the door. And groans.

BB: (really really fast) Hey Rae look at this we can use all twenty pounds of this garlic to scare your dad off like they did in that vampire movie and then he can't bother us because we have garlic Raven why are your eyes shining red don't they usually – uh…oh…

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire hear a really high-pitched scream coming from near Raven's room. They rush towards her room, and discover BB. He's been tied up, and his nose, mouth, and ears are stuffed with garlic. They untie him, remove the garlic (AN: That's GOT to hurt…) and cautiously knock on Raven's door.

Robin: Umm.. Raven? You… okay?

Raven opens the door, and leans against it, glaring.

Raven: Apparently I didn't explain well enough about this. My father is a thousand year old demon. Garlic (she glares at BB) is NOT going to work. ( She goes back in her room, and the door slams shut)

They all look at BB while the light bulbs above them explode.

BB: Uhhh… eh hehehehe…. Oops?

AAAAND that's all for today! Please review, I want at least 5 before I'll update! And that's a promise! And I'll take flames, but that doesn't mean I'll read them!!!

Talk to you all later, wish me luck with gulp midterms!

-Firestorm


	6. Unlocked

Chapter 6: Unlocked

Well, hello all my readers!!!! Lemme hear a woot woot!! Ya'll know your waiting for the next chapter of the epic story The Girl Within…

I'm changing the writing style of the fanfic. The "script" format was getting to annoying, and it doesn't fit the mood of the story. So enjoy the new format!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I don't own anything except my laptop. So there.

Chapter 6 begins… here!

Raven closed her door, inner emotions reeling from the little outburst. "Stupid Beast Boy, stupid garlic… how could he even think that GARLIC… calm down Raven, you need to regain control." She sighed, and sat down on the bed, beginning her mantra, "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" She picked up the mirror, and entered her head.

Once inside, she was greeted by her emotions. Anger came up to her and said, "Nice job back there Raven, you just gotta keep up the good work blah blah blah…" and went off on a tangent that sounded like a boxing coach. Bravery came up behind her, caught Anger's hood, and pulled it up and over her head. She then removed Anger's belt and used it to fasten the hood on her head. Then Bravery sat on her, and said, "What's up?" while Humor laughed. Raven ignored Anger's struggles to get free and said, "I need to prepare for Trigon's coming. I have to organize you all so that he won't be able to break my control."

A bright flash, and then Raven's mother, Arella, appeared once again in Raven's mind. She seemed breathless and tired, as though she had just run a race. "Raven…" she panted, "your father… he's planning to strike… tonight!... You must tell your friends… and then I will show you… a way to overcome him!" Raven and her emotions froze, and then Raven regained her composure. "Alright then," she said, a slightly apprehensive look on her face, "I'll go tell them. You rest, I'll be right back." Arella nodded, and then spoke. "Go quickly." Muttering her incantation, Raven disappeared, going back to her outside world.

The rest of the Titans were around the Tower, pursuing their own various activities, when they heard Raven's voice in their minds. "Meet me in the living room. Now." Each dropped what he or she was doing, and ran (or flew) to the room. As they entered, they saw Raven standing in front of the television. "Sit down." Each of the other Titans noticed that she had a slightly worried look on her face, and sat down on the big sofa. Raven began speaking.

"As you know, my father, Trigon, is going to attack the city in order to try and invade our dimension. I just found out that he is going to attack – tonight. However, there is – someone – who is willing to show me how I can overcome him. I will need concentration, because I don't know how long it will take. Do whatever you like to prepare, but don't come near my room." With that, she turned and went back to her room.

Raven re-entered her interior world, and immediately went to her mother. "What do you have to teach me?" she asked. "A way of containing Trigon, so that he may not try to overrun this world again," her mother replied. "Then teach me," Raven said. Her mother began to explain.

"You will not need to learn it, so much as unlock it. It is an ability that is within you naturally, but which is locked away. You must meditate and look deeply within your own heart, for only there can it be found. It is in the shape of a small black and red box. But hurry… each second you spend look for it is twenty minutes of the time in the outside world." Raven nodded, and began her familiar chant...

_Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…_

Back in the real world, the Titans spoke to each other, each with an anxious look on their faces, watching the hallway that lead to Raven's room. "She said he was coming tonight," Robin worried, "but she didn't tell us _when_." Beast Boy sat up and said, "maybe we should make a plan of some sort, in case she doesn't finish… whatever she's doing." Cyborg looked at Beast Boy disbelievingly. "What?" Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg shook his head. "You came up with an idea. Do you know how unusual that it???" Starfire didn't want the boys to fight, so she asked, "Beast Boy, what is this plan of yours?" BB gave Cyborg a smug look, and then began his plan. "Well, we could get a bunch of B-52 bombers manned by intelligent chimpanzees, and - " he stopped, as everyone did the anime faint. "What?!?"

Raven's POV

_Within myself… a small red and black box… where is it? Must search deeper… how long have I been searching? Time is passing so quickly outside… Wait! Was that it? If I can just unlock it with my mind…_

A burning sensation, and then

Nothing

Then a pin in her heart

A kaleidoscope of colors

Opened her eyes

Saw her mother

And knew how to defeat her father, and the price she must pay to do it.

As Raven went to leave her mind, hearing the siren and sensing the flashing lights in the outside world, her mother stopped her. "Raven… Your father is here. You have unlocked a powerful force… And I want to say that I'm sorry. If it weren't for me, you would never have had to live through this… and that I love you." Raven nodded, and returned to her home.

As the Titans left the tower, she looked at the question in her friend's eyes. "Yes, I can defeat him." She knew that she would triumph over her father and save the lives of those she loved, and she knew what the price would be.

Her own life.

Read and review, I want 7, or no update. And check my story Riddles as well :)

-Firestorm


	7. Trigon

Hey everyone!

This is the seventh chapter of The Girl Within. I don't know how many chapters this will have, as the story is really kind of writing itself as I go along. So basically, it could be one more or it could be a million more. Well, maybe not a million… Anyway, thanks to all of my reviewers for your comments, and to the anonymous human who asked if Arella's pretty, my answer is: well, in the comic books she is! And also to spergirl… State? What is this state you speak of?? I am from planet Ash!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. They just live in my head.

Chapter 7: Demons

The Teen Titans hurried towards downtown Jump City, where Raven's father, Trigon, had just emerged onto the mortal plane. Each was thinking their own thoughts, and we're going to take a look into their minds for a moment.

BB POV **(A/N point of view, for those of you like me who never got what it stood for)**

Oooo-kay, we're about to go fight some giant evil demon dude who's like trying to kill us all. Just like that movie with the dude who did the stuff! Rae said it was like the guy in her mind, but waaaaay stronger. And I thought HE was tough. I wonder if Raven's still ticked off about the garlic…

Starfire POV

Thimbauld glorfbag shnit tauken methenhune whist. Shritha fimdan sinka mot nektar maut… **(A/N Well geez, did you think that her thoughts would be in English? She's from Tamaran!)**

Robin POV

I wonder what Raven's "informant" told her… ah well, she'll tell us if she has to, or she'll just take care of it herself. I wonder how she's holding up. This has to be stressful on her… and Starfire looks really concerned. And really pretty. Aaack! Why do I keep thinking this stuff?!?! Stupid hormones….

Cyborg POV

Giant demons taking over the world… this is crazy, man! And – hey! You! What are you doing reading my private thoughts?!? Ya'll get outta here before I kick some booty! **(A/N Uh-oh, we better get out of here!!!)**

Raven POV

Will I be strong enough to do this? My life… it's for my friends though. It's either me alone, or all of us. I will do it… but I am afraid. I hope Robin and Starfire get together eventually… he obviously likes her, I would be able to tell, even if I couldn't read minds. Same with Starfire, and I can't read her mind because I don't understand Tameranean. And -

Normal POV

The team stopped, and stared for a moment, before springing into action.

The Titans had reached Trigon.

Robin struck first, throwing Bird-a-Rangs at the giant demon. They merely glanced off, not doing any damage. But they did tick Trigon off.

Starfire swooped in next, summoning her "righteous fury" and hurling starbolts at Trigon. He roared, and tried to catch her, but she flew out of the way.

A green hummingbird came up behind Trigon, and then morphed into a small lizard, clinging to the demons back and biting him. Trigon threw Beast Boy off, and he landed on top of a nearby car, but he was unhurt.

As Cyborg charged up his cannon, Robin ran over to Raven and said, "Raven, do you need us to do anything to help you?" Raven hesitated, then responded, "I need him distracted, until I can strike." "How long?" the leader asked. "10 minutes." Robin ran off to reorganize the other Titans, and Raven sat out of the line of fire with her eyes. She began the magic words that would imprison the demon…

_Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…_

Meanwhile, the other Titans were keeping Trigon's attention from focusing on Raven. Cyborg ran out of the way of the yellow laser beams shooting from the demon's eyes that created a gorge in the pavement. Starfire threw more starbolts at Trigon. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex, and tried to take a bite out of the demon's foot. Trigon roared in answer, and tried to swat BB, now in human form, but Robin ran over and pushed him out of the way. The Boy Wonder threw a glance over at Raven, and realized that he didn't know what was about to happen.

All of a sudden, each of the Titans heard Raven's voice in their heads. _"Get away from Trigon. Now."_ They got away as quickly as possible, turning just in time to see Raven, cloak now a rainbow of every color represented by her personalities. They heard her voice, murmuring words that were not her usual chant, but something else, something that had power in every word. Trigon's form became encased in a black and red spiraling orb of energy, which grew smaller and smaller. There was a blinding flash, which destroyed the length of the road and some of the nearby buildings.

When the Titans could see again, Trigon was gone. They all started cheering, "Yeah Raven! Excellent job! You go gal!" but then Beast Boy stopped, and stared at the spot where Trigon had been. They all looked, to see what it was.

Raven was lying there, her cloak a brilliant white. And she was not moving.


	8. Rebirth

Chapter 8: The End

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

_Swirling colors, every one of the rainbow, ones she had never seen. Detached, no longer weighed down by mere flesh. Free to sail the galaxies, free to laugh, or cry, or just to exist, at her own choosing, with her own mind. Death was freer than life, more real than anything she had ever known. But it was not hers to experience. Not yet. _

Amethyst eyes opened again. Chest rose and fell with the rhythmic pattern of practiced breathing. Heart resumed sending precious blood to her body. She saw the faces of her friends, the people she was willing to sacrifice her life to.

She smiled, and was healed.


	9. Afterword

Hello!

This is just a little afterword, talking about the stuff I'm going to be up to, fanfic-wise, so all my dedicated readers – I know you're out there! - get a chance to know what will be coming next.

Next story coming up will be one about Cyborg. I'm going to do a story from each of the Titan's point of view, so I can get to know them a little better. After I've done a story from each of the Titan's points of view, expect some that introduce my own OC, whos name will not yet be revealed. Bwahaha! Also I will be posting some illustrations of the story on (Best website EVER!!!) so check here in about a month to see some illustrations of the story.

Also, I won't be posting anything between December 27th and January 2nd because I will be visiting family and won't have Internet access. So, sorry!

Happy holidays, and a happy new year!

-Firestorm


End file.
